


Surprise

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: Sometimes, things don't go as planned, but life always gives pleasant surprises...





	1. Surprise

That morning, Mei woke up with one thing in her mind. She observed Lars sleeping next to her, and kissed him softly, she didn’t want to wake him up. It was still very early, even earlier than she used to get up in her days off. She went out to the balcony and saw the calm streets.

An hour later, he found her in the kitchen. He walked over to her and kissed her in the forehead. She just smiled, but she didn’t ask him for other kiss. They had breakfast and talked about their plans for that day. When she remained alone, she went to the pharmacy.

She has been feeling sick lately, sometimes she had nausea, she thought that maybe it was something she ate… however she had certain lack too… so, before jumping into conclusions, she decided to find out if her suspicion was true.

Mei took a deep breath and looked at the pregnancy test. “Positive”. It was the third one. Tears of joy ran down her cheeks, she caressed her belly softly and smiled. The only thing that she wondered was how to tell Lars. He was at work, she didn’t like to bother him when he worked, but she couldn’t wait anymore. She called him trying to seem calm.

“Lars, how are you?” She said hesitantly.

“Fine… Mei, is it something wrong?” he asked worried.

“No, I am  _fine_ ”

“Really? Because I can go home earlier and…”

“No! I just wanted to say hi, don’t worry. Well, bye, Lars, I wait for you at home, I love you”

“Ok… I love you too…”

And she hung up. She couldn’t do it; she knew how caring he was; besides she wanted to tell him face to face. She sighed and decided to cook his favorite food instead, while she thought about how to tell him.

He noticed that her voice sounded odd, she didn’t call him  _Bunny_ , only when they were in public she called him by his name… Did he do something wrong? What she actually wanted to tell him? What happened with his sweet and beloved Mei? He imagined the worst and went home earlier.

When he saw her, her eyes were red as if she had been crying, but she didn’t look sad, no, her face seemed happy, even hopefully. She asked him to sit and listen what she wanted to tell him. She took a deep breath, bit her lip and blushed.

“I am pregnant” she said.

He looked at her surprised, trying to assimilate her words. When he could react, he hugged her for several minutes. Then, he opened the space between them and put his hands on her shoulders.

“And what do you think?” he asked softly.

“I want to have this baby” she said touching her belly and looking down.

He caressed her cheek; he took her by the chin so she could see him in the eyes.

“Remember that we are together in this” he said.

She smiled and hugged him tightly. Then, she noticed that he seemed very thoughtful.

“What’s wrong? Aren’t you happy?”

“Yes, I am. I just wonder if I will be a good father” he admitted.

“Of course you will!” Mei replied “You are caring, responsible and sweet. Besides, our baby will be the cutest kid ever because their father is a smart and handsome bunny” she said giggling.

“Don’t forget that their mother is a cute and clever  _teddy girl_ ” he smiled and kissed her. “We’ll go to the doctor tomorrow” he said.

And doctor Hedervary confirmed it. “You are seven weeks pregnant” she told them.

Her family was excited about the news, especially her mother; the baby would be her first grandchild. Li and Jiang bet about who would be the best uncle and Yao made them lots of questions about her health. Her grandma announced:

“It’s a boy”

Mei knew that her grandma had a perfect ability to see the future and tell the fortune, thing that also her mother and she had, but she didn’t want to believe it.

On the other hand, his parents were in the middle of a trip when he called them to tell them, so they took the first flight to come back home, they seemed surprised.  His siblings were glad to hear it and were very supportive. He had to stop Henri and asked him not buying expensive presents.

However, Lars tried to get whatever Mei fancied. Soon, she found herself surrounded by toys, pregnancy stuff, clothes, and things for the baby, and a very overprotective Lars. She asked him to stop when in the middle of the night, he found her looking for oranges in the kitchen and he was about to go out to get her a few.

Lars felt as the happiest man alive, he’d have a baby with the one he loved the most. But sometimes, he wondered what kind of father he will be, if he would be able of teach them to bike, play football, give them good advices. He thought about his childhood, and his parents working all day, he loved them, but he would like to be close to them when he was a child. Then, he thought about his grandfather, and he had hope.

His grandfather Vincent was a jovial and intelligent man. Lars spent his summer vacations with him; he was the one who instilled him the love for gardening and poetry. Also he taught him the meaning of the flowers and how to ride a bicycle. He was his hero and his role model.

Lars looked at Mei, she seemed so lovely, she surely would be an excellent mother, she was so caring and loving. She always knew what to do in every situation, and took care of him. He thought that she was stronger than him. He loved her so much; he wondered what he did to deserve someone like her.

At that point of their lives, they were living such very calm times. He was a lawyer and she was a fashion designer, they lived in a department, and they didn’t have so many money problems. They had found in each other a best friend, a confident and a lover. Even though sometimes they were busy, they always had time to enjoy together; they made love very often, and spent Sunday mornings cuddling in bed.

They have been living together for almost 4 years. Sometimes, they talked about the future but never made plans so seriously. They wanted to get married, buy a big house and have children, but that seemed as the most distant future. They learnt that things didn’t always go as planned. Now, they were expecting their first child.

“I am getting really fat” she complained when she saw her reflection in the mirror.

“Don’t say that, you look beautiful” he said hugging her from behind.

“Do you still like me?” she asked him.

“Of course, I do” and he put a kiss in her head.

“Well, at least my boobs look bigger” she said giggling.

He blushed, he had already noticed it. He could notice every change of her body; he knew that body that he liked to cover with his caresses and kisses. Sometimes, when he read to her, she took his hand and she placed it on her belly, he could feel the baby moving. He didn’t know how to describe that feeling but it was wonderful.

Months passed fast, that morning she assured him that everything was ok, and he went to work. Feliciano and his husband visited her and gave her a present for the baby, she offered them tea and went to the kitchen, then, Feliciano followed her to help her, and he found her touching her belly.

“Are you ok?” he asked.

“Yeah, I guess” but she had another contraction.

They took her to the hospital and called Lars. She wanted to wait for him but doctor Héderváry told her that it was time. When Lars arrived, Feliciano and Ludwig were still there. He thanked them for help her.

Lars had to wait to see her. He called his family and hers, Yao was in his way to the hospital and in certain way that made him feel better. He had listened to so many stories about births and he was afraid. He went outside trying to not cry.

After some hours, Lars finally could see Mei. She looked tired but happy carrying the baby. She smiled at him, and then he looked down.

“Bunny, what’s wrong?” she asked him worried.

“Mei…” he said and kissed her forehead. “I was scared… I didn’t know what to do”

“Lars, I am perfectly fine, I am sorry for worrying you. Vincent is fine too” she said.

“Vincent?”

“Yes, like your grandfather, do you like it?”

“I like it, thanks”

He tried to look calm while carrying their son.  _Son_ , he thought. He caressed his baby’s soft hair and then Vincent took his finger, in that moment, Lars felt the tears again. She was very surprised, it was the first time she saw him crying, she knew he was sensitive, but actually he never cried. He looked at her and kissed her.

Their new life as parents wasn’t easy. They took turns to change diapers, feed him, or just look if he was ok. Their parents gave them so many advices that they didn’t know what to do. He was so confused that ended up throwing his book about parenthood in the trash. But they tried their best.

One night, the baby started crying.

“It’s my turn” she said sleepy.

“No, it’s mine” he replied.

After a change of diapers, she had the idea of singing a lullaby; she started singing what he couldn’t recognize. He just observed her. Then she explained that it was the opening of a cartoon she used to watch when she was a kid.

“I see, but that’s not the song”

“No? Then what is it?”

He hesitated and started singing a completely different song.

“What was that?”

“The Dutch version…”

She just shook her head. When they noticed, Vincent was asleep. They contemplated their baby for a while, sleeping so calmly, without worries. And then he realized she was looking at him. She giggled.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing, it’s just that look at us, we are tired, we haven’t sleep in days, our hair is a mess. We even had a dumb singing contest for our child and he just fell asleep. He didn’t care which version is the best, he must think that his parents are a couple of dorks”

He just smiled and hugged her.

“But he knows we love him very much” he yawned “We really need to sleep. It’s 3 in the morning”

She agreed. When they were in bed, she said:

“We should have another baby”

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

“It’s a joke!” she replied immediately.

“I know, it’s too soon for that, but maybe in a couple of years… what do you say?”

“Yes, I’d like that”

He thought about it, but first, he wanted to ask her something important, something he wanted to ask her since the day he fell in love with her.

“Come here” She said taking his hand.

He followed her to the balcony. He hugged her from behind and they contemplated the city lights.

“When I am nervous and you aren’t at home, I like to be here and admire the view. It’s my favorite place. I spent almost an hour here the day that I knew I was pregnant” she said.

He put a kiss in her head, remembering the surprise he had for her.

“Mei, all these years with you have been very important to me. I love you and our child so much. I don’t know what I did to deserve you… so, I just want to ask you…” Then, he got down on one knee offering her a ring “Xiao-Mei Wang, will you marry me?”

She gasped and started crying with joy.

“Yes! Yes, I do” she said kissing him.

They embraced tightly.

“Sorry for make you wait too much”

“It’s ok, Bunny, I love you”

“I love you too”

They were happy; they knew that sometimes things didn’t go as planned, but life is full of pleasant surprises. Vincent was one of them.

Later they sang a lullaby to him, this time they checked that both knew the lyrics.


	2. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They expecting their second child, and their life as parents.

That morning, when they asked Vincent what he wanted for his birthday, he said:

“I want a sibling”

Mei and Lars looked at each other, then at their son. Vincent was a very lively boy; he has dark blond hair and brown eyes. He had stopped wearing diapers and drinking in a baby’s bottle. In two weeks, he would be 3 years old. He was a big boy now.

“Vincent, a baby… takes time”

“Why? Javier and Benjamim have siblings” he replied innocently.

“Because…” Lars didn’t know how to explain it, he looked at Mei.

“Don’t worry, daddy and I are working on it, sweetie”

Lars coughed. They were trying to have other child before Vincent went to kindergarten, so maybe his wishes will come true soon. They had talked about it at 3 in the morning, after their singing contest. But at that moment, they wanted to get married and that Vincent learnt to walk.

Despite his fears, Lars became a real caring father, he used to get up at night to change diapers, feed him with the bottle and carrying him until he fell asleep. Sometimes, he took a nap with Vincent on his chest. Mei saw them and felt her heart full of love, and took pictures of those moments.

Lars tried to hide his pride when they visited Emma and Antonio. He used to be very blunt with him. Now, he asked him for advice about how to take care of kids. He felt even worst when Paulo, Antonio’s brother, was there. Both brothers had already two kids, so that made them have more experience than him, or that’s what they told him.

The three women gave advices to each other and talked about their kids and lots of other topics, ignoring the childish behavior of their husbands. And the kids just played all the afternoon.

As he thought, Mei was a very loving mother, she liked to sing Vincent to asleep, dressed him with cute clothes, talk with him even when he only could babbling, or she just looked at him while he slept. She was so excited when Vincent said his first word, and it was:  _“mommy”_.

Both worried a lot for him, even in their honey moon, they called her parents every day to know how he was. Their life as parents wasn’t easy, sometimes they didn’t know what to do when he cried without apparentely reason, and they were very afraid the day he had a cold. They didn’t sleep that night until Vincent seemed calmer. But they loved him so much, they felt happy every time he laughed and when he learnt to do something.

His grandparents spoiled him so much and he spent his first birthday in everyone’s arms. His uncles and aunts took turns to carrying him for a while, and gave him lots of presents, especially Henri and Mathias. Even Lien, who wasn’t used to kids, enjoyed her turn, because that kid’s tenderness was irresistable.

Finally, two weeks after Vincent’s birthday, it happened. Lars worked until late, and he found her still awake. She smiled and showed him a pregnancy test. He hugged her.  _“Here we go again”_  he thought gladly.

Contrary to her past pregnancy, this time, she just had cravings. Again, he got her everything she fancied and bought her lots of things for her and the baby. Vincent didn’t understand what was going on; the only thing he knew was that he’d have a sibling. He didn’t know when but soon, very soon they told him.

When Mei’s pregnancy was more advanced, she rested at home, as the doctor told her. For her it was a big relief, she was very tiny and now with her big belly, she hardly could move or walk. Vincent followed her everywhere, especially when Lars was at work.

“Take care of your mother” he asked him.

And Vincent took his job very seriously. “ _He is like his father”_ , Mei thought amused. Vincent stopped going to play with Javier and Benjamim; he wanted to protect his mother and the baby.

Sometimes, they played that he was a brave knight who had to take care of the queen, other times she read him some fairy tales, his favorites were that one in which a princess saved a dragon who actually was a prince, and other about a princess and a wolf.

Mei could notice the changes in her body, and again she complained about gaining so much weight, but now certain little one assured her that she was the prettiest mom in the universe. Lars smiled and hugged her from behind. He felt proud of his family.

Their parents visited them very often, to see Vincent and to help Mei, but Lars was very caring and helped her with everything. She felt that she was depending so much on him, but she did it because of the doctor’s orders. He helped her to get dressed, put on her shoes, carrying and reach things, even to take baths.

In her last month of pregnancy, he started working at home. He wanted to be there for her, because his past fears had returned, mostly after the doctor asked her to rest at home. And he wanted to be ready in case of emergency. She felt safe with him at her side.

At night, he used to observe her. Mei was wearing a nightgown and an oversized sweater; he thought she looked so beautiful. He loved her so much, that he didn’t know what he’d do without her. He saw Vincent; he was sleeping with them since she rested at home. He already had his own bedroom, right next to theirs, but he didn’t want to be away from his mother.

Lars caressed his son’s hair. He still couldn’t believe that he had already a family, it seemed like a dream. Some years ago, when he was an arrogant university student, getting married and having children weren’t in his plans.

He dated occasionally but he thought that romance wasn’t for him, and the idea of living in couple annoyed him, he was so tidy for that, it was enough with his roommate. Some years later, he met Mei and his life changed.

To the contrary, Mei wanted to get married and having children. Her past relationships weren’t bad, but she wanted to wait for the right guy. Then, she met Lars, a man who she thought wasn’t her type but when she got to know him better, she knew she had met the one for her.

Their relationship wasn’t perfect because they weren’t either, but they tried to respect their differences and try to complement each other. Then, after 4 years of relationship, they had Vincent, a pleasant surprise, and they got married a year later.

Their wedding was very private, a civil marriage. They only invited family and close friends. She thought that maybe she would get pregnant in their honey moon, but then they realized that it was too soon. So, they decided to wait.

Now, their family was about to be bigger. Even though, Vincent seemed excited about the baby and the idea of being a big brother, they thought about the possibility of him being jealous of his new sibling, especially, when he slept in his bedroom and the baby in theirs.

“You know that daddy and I love you so much, right?” Mei asked him.

“Yes! Mommy”

“And you will always be my baby boy, right?”

The kid just nodded without really understand what she was trying to say. But she wanted that he knew they loved him no matter what. Meanwhile, they counted the days for the birth.

As soon as she felt the first contractions, he took her to the hospital. Vincent stayed with Yao. This time, Lars could be at her side and taking her hand while she gave birth to a precious little girl.

A couple of hours later, Vincent finally could meet his sister. He approached hesitantly to his mother’s bed.

“She is so small” was the first thing he could say.

Lars and Mei smiled.

“And what’s her name?” he asked them.

They had been thinking about several names but finally, they decided to call her Anri, as his great-grandmother. Contrary to her big brother, Anri was a very calm baby, she just ate and slept. She barely cried, only when she needed a new diaper.

Vincent observed her to sleep; he wondered when they’d play together. He returned to play with Javier and Benjamim, and the first he did when he arrived home was to go see her. Also, he tried to be a good boy, as Yao told him, according to his uncle that could help his parents a lot.

Mei was still afraid of that rivalry between siblings. She and Lars worried the day Anri was crying because she had a stomach ache. Tired of the sobbing, Vincent said:

“I don’t want her, she cries a lot”

So, sometimes, she hugged him and sang him a lullaby, or they took naps together when Lars was at home, and she was tired. Vincent didn’t understand why she did it but he didn’t mind to spend time with his mother.

Other times, Lars took him to do shopping just the two of them or he bought him an ice cream, and read him fairy tales before sleep. Vincent liked to spend time with his father too, and he wanted to be as tall as him.

One night, Anri started crying, there was a big storm, and the thunders and lightning scared her. Her parents were really tired and had a sleepy argue about who had to go. After a short while, she stopped crying. They made an effort for wake up and they found Vincent taking Anri’s hand.

“Vincent, what are you doing here?” Lars asked him concerned.

“She was crying, and I came to see her”

“You did a great job” Mei said hugging him “Thank you”

Lars carried the baby. Mei kissed her cheek.

“My poor princess, you must be afraid of that storm. Are you afraid too, sweetie?” she asked Vincent. He nodded.

“You two have terrible parents” she murmured and Lars seemed to agree.

Later, the four of them went to sleep together. That storm wasn’t scary anymore.

Sometimes, Anri sat in the floor next to her big brother, he gave her some toys and at their own way, they played together. She clapped with her little hands when he invented a story with a dinosaur, a doll and a teddy bear, and he told her the whole adventure they had.

When Lars and Mei saw them like that, they remembered their own childhood. Lars accepting to play with Emma and her cat in her imaginary bakery, or with Henri and he had a plane. Mei and her questions about everything making Yao upset and playing board games with Jiang and Li.

They had been close to their siblings and they hoped also their kids. For the moment, Vincent seemed to look after his sister, and she was very happy when she saw him arrive home when he went to play with his cousin, and later when he had to go to kindergarten.

Soon, Anri could do more things by herself, like take a spoon and say her first word. When she said it, Lars had the same reaction he had, when Vincent took his finger the first time he saw him. Anri said  _“daddy”_.

Mei and Lars already knew that parenthood was a challenge, but it was worth it when they saw their kids laughing and having fun together and learning lots of things every day.

In her first birthday, Mei dressed her as a princess; Lars later explained that Anri was a princess, because Mei was the queen. They were proud of their family, and they love each other a lot. They didn’t imagine they would be that happy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend gave some cute ideas and I have to thank her. And thanks to my other friend who let me use one of her OCs.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their life as parents of three children…

That summer was hot and special, Vincent and Anri were playing in the yard with Miffy, while their dad worked in the garden and their mother was in the kitchen making lunch. Mei was in her 4 month of pregnancy; her belly wasn’t that big yet, but the sun wasn’t her friend at that moment.

Mei observed Lars; he was working in the garden, as every Saturday, he seemed focused, as he always was when he did something. She called them to eat lunch; the kids went into the house first. When he entered, she hugged him.

“Wait, I was sweating and I am covered with soil” he said.

“I don’t care, you are my husband” she replied hugging him tightly.

“What’s wrong?” he asked softly.

“Do I need a reason to hug you?”

“No, you don’t” he admitted. “But it’s because of this week?” he asked.

“You always work so hard, Bunny. You know I am with you, right?”

“I know, thank you” he said and kissed her forhead.

Lars smiled and hugged her for a while. That week he had lost an important case, and even though it wasn’t the first time, she was concerned. She always worried a lot, but now that she was pregnant she had to be calm, and at that moment, she just wanted to comfort him.

Mei always made sure that everyone feels fine; she was very loving with him and the kids. She used to dance with Vincent and Anri and singing to them. Lars just watched them not interrupting what he thought it was a wonderful dream. How much he loved that woman: his partner, his friend, the mother of his kids and his support. If someone had told him about this when he was a college student, he wouldn’t have believed it. Now, they were expecting their third child.

In those nine years of relationship they had grown up as a couple and as persons. They could communicate with just a simple gesture, an only glance, as if they had invented a language, based on the mutual tolerance and love. But they still were sweet with each other, and their passion was as alive as the first day.

Last year was good for them, her designs for maternity and children’s clothes were a success. Later, they could buy that house, it wasn’t the house of their dreams but it had everything they wanted, it was in a calm neighborhood and it had a big garden.

Their kids were growing up fast, Vincent was in kindergarten and he spent time with his cousin Javier, and Elise, a friend from kindergarten. He was very curious and followed his parents asking them why at everything. Sometimes, Mei got desperate and told him to go to play and she’ll answer his question later. Yao used to make fun of her, telling her that Vincent was like her. Mei didn’t get it wrong because she knew it was true.

Anri was practically a baby, she was two years old, but she could walk without help and talk clearly, she was very calm and she loved a stuffed bunny that used to belong of her father. She has brown hair and a curl strand as her mother, and she had hazel eyes.

Both siblings liked to play in the garden with Miffy and Plum, a cat that sometimes visited them.

Anri was still oblivious about becoming a sister, but Vincent, as he did with her, was ready to take care of the new baby. He wanted to be a good big brother. Sometimes when Anri woke up in the middle of the night, he was the first in get up to see her; he took her hand to calm her down. It was easy for him, because they shared the same bedroom, and he could keep an eye on her.

When Mei was ready to work, and Lars had to come back to his office, he was a little worried; he didn’t like the idea of having a nanny or a babysitter. He was afraid of being like his parents, but Mei assured him that everything would be ok and they’ll find a solution. They didn’t have to look further; the uncles and aunts were always ready to take care of the children.

The day after know he’d be a father for the third time, was Anri’s birthday. He got his shirt dirty, and made little mistakes, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Mei. The others noticed his strange clumsy behavior, but when they saw the cause of his distraction, they just smiled. Lars couldn’t believe it, he wanted to tell everyone about the news, but he promised to keep the secret.

That night, when the kids finally fell asleep, Mei and Lars went to bed, they talked about their plans and when they’d tell the family about her pregnancy. They decided that this one would be their last child, three were enough. They planned a little party to tell everyone. Her mother was the most excited to know the good news.

As her other two pregnancies, Lars used to overprotect her, get everything she fancied and spoil her. Nothing mattered but her and the kids. Sometimes, he let her rest at home, while he took the kids to the park. He helped her so much now that her belly was big and it was hard to move, and when she had nausea or cravings. She felt so glad to have him by her side.

Months passed quickly, and one day, they finally could meet a cute little boy, that they called Willem. His siblings were very curious to meet him, and were excited when they saw the little baby in their mother’s arms. They observed him without wanting to touch him, because they were very intrigued about such a small kid. Vincent didn’t remember so much about when he saw Anri for the first time, so it was still a surprise.

With three children, they could say they had experience and if with Vincent and Anri they used to be very careful, with Willem they learnt to be chill. Willem used to cry a lot in the mornings, so they got up quite early.

The rivalry between siblings wasn’t a problem, Vincent and Anri argued as every sibling, but they got along well and played together. Since the arrived of Willem, Anri stopped being the baby, but for Mei, the three of them were her babies. Lars secretly thought the same. And they would think the same, even years later when Vincent was a journalist, Anri a chef, and Willem an activist who protested for the rights of the animals.

But at that moment, the three of them were little children who loved fairy tales and puppets. Mei tried to always dress them with cute clothes made by her, and Lars tried to be there for them. They sang them lullabies in their languages, but sometimes, their kids used to mix the lyrics.

Willem was new in the world, he was more interested in observe everything around him; recognize the sweet smell of his mother and the reassuring voice of his father. Also, trying to find out a way to touch that creature that sometimes jumped. Their parents called it Miffy, but he wasn’t sure what it was, and he still couldn’t be able to talk as his siblings.

Mei and Lars were already used to their life as parents, but even though they sometimes were tired, just looking at their children encouraged them. They had formed a family and they loved their three children more than any other thing in the world.

Months later, when Willem could already sat by himself, he started imitating the sounds everyone could make, and he finally found out the name of the mysterious creature.

“Bun-ny” he said while his father fed him.

“What? Mei, listen”

“Bun-ny” Willem repeated clapping.

Both felt proud of their child.

Those holidays, they went to the beach, which was the first time Willem saw the sea. Lars stayed with him protected from the sun with a beach umbrella, because he easily got sunburns. He contemplated the willowy figure of his wife in that swimsuit; she’d surely get a nice tan, but he’d have to wait until night to admire it closer. Mei looked at him and smiled.

Mei spent all day playing with Vincent and Anri, they made a big sandcastle and colected lots of shells. And as their mother, they weren’t afraid of the sun. The family spent a nice weekend there, in a house that his parents lent them.

Finally, after having fun all day, the kids fell asleep. Mei and Lars were outside contemplating the nocturne sky and listening to the sound of the wind. She put her head on his shoulder and he hugged her. They talked about the day and their kids. Then, she got closer to him.

“You know, the kids are sleeping” she purred drawing a heart on his chest with her finger. “We can go inside and…” she whispered the last words in his ear.

He just nodded without hesitate. She giggled and took his hand to enter the house.

Later, they fell asleep in each other’s arms; they were happy to be together, loving each other and having the opportunity to form a family. They felt proud of their kids, and the domestic happiness in which they lived. Nothing was more important than that.  


End file.
